The Right Path
by cainepwnsnoobs
Summary: A sequel to The Left Path, Caine and Drake find themselves on a strange adventure after speaking with Rollboy the Pixie.
1. Chapter 1

Drake was playing DDR.

Caine walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Drake paused the game, turned to Caine and said, "I'm playing a J-Pop song by Jun called Kimono Princess. It's about a girl at a festival and she sees a guy dancing and falls in freaky love."

"Ah, young love…" Caine said.

Drake rolled his eyes and continued. Caine decided to roast marshmallows so he lit up the fire place. A Life sized Sarah Jessica Parker Barbie fell from the chimney.

All of a sudden, a life sized Diana Ladris appears!

"What are you too doing?"

"We're holding boom mics." Caine said.

"Yeah, and we need to mentally prepare." Said Drake, who had paused the game again.

"You need to mentally prepare to hold a boom mic?" asked Diana.

But before they could answer she screamed and they landed on the beach.

"Oh hey! Are we at the pharmacist's office?" asked Drake.

"No." said Caine.

Then Diana exploded.

"Oh hey! This is like that time we were in the greenhouse!" said Drake, who was checking the weather on his RedBerry.

"Uh, look." said Caine, who was pointing at a forest.

It turns out they had been transported to the beach where Sam and Quinn had ended up after falling off of the cliff. Three paths were there.

"Which path leads back to Coates again?" asked Caine.

"I don't know. But I have a path picking app…"

"Sure. Let's try that."

Drake pressed a button on his RedBerry. A little pixie floated out of it on a cloud.

"Greetings! I am RollBoy!"

"Which path should we take?"

"If you like biscuits but don't like fights, you should take the path on the right!"

Suddenly everything smelled like chips.

"Excuse me!" said RollBoy. Then he turned into a pen and disappeared.

Caine and Drake looked at each other in silence. Caine snapped his fingers and all of a sudden was wearing Lady Gaga's outfit from Judas. Including the bra.

They burst out singing Judas.

Then (after Caine snapped his fingers to change back to normal) they proceeded down the right path.


	2. Chapter 2

Bam! A desk fell from the sky. But that's not the point. (AHAHAHAHA no we won't do that again, maybe.)

A note attached to it landed on Drake's foot.

Drake coughed.

"Umm, you gonna get that?" asked Caine.

"Oh sure!" and Drake picked up the note.

_Dear Drake, my traffic-stopping stranger to the fifth power,_

_I hope that you have not gone smell blind by the time you see this. We are in Perdido Beach, the town. Come and find us. I have these killer hair extensions and some C-Plus._

_Sincerely,_

_Marcellus Vivar_

"Aww! He likes me!" said Drake in a sing song voice.

"Why wouldn't your boyfriend like you?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh my gosh there's something on the back get it off!"

Drake looked at the back of the paper.

_**To Drake, my gangster homeboy who buys me lamps,**_

_**I am in Perdido Beach. Marcellus is here. And you have to come find us. I just so happen to have obtained a tattoo gun and bacon. Oh and a modeling handbook for Caine.**_

_**Later!**_

_**Eon Suemo**_

"Aww! She likes me!"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, bisexual?"

"Oh yeah WAIT MODELLING HANDBOOK LETS GO!"

So they continued on their walk to Perdido Beach.

They arrived outside of the church to see Edilio sitting on a chair with a mirror in one hand and putting on mascara.

They engaged in conversation.

"So I hear you like mudkips!" said Drake.

"Oh yes. Are you aware that the magnetic field from Saturn is strong enough to pull babies from the Earth?"

"Oh no I didn't know that!"

Caine interrupted by saying, "I can't believe you're wearing mascara. Stop being so immature, Edilio.

"Are you wearing eyeliner Caine?" asked Edilio.

"Nooooo….."

Then a magnet fell on Edilio. It was very light, but he treated it like it was very heavy.

"Oh hey, there's a note attached to it!" said Caine.

"Oh my gosh! Get it off before it eats me!"

Drake picked up the note, which read,

_To Drake, my man-goddess of Egypt,_

_I see you have found Edilio. Did you see the mascara? Whaaaaaat? Also, I am going to give you a hint of where we are. We are indoors._

_From, Marcellus Vivar._

The note then exploded into a mint green mist, filling the air with the smell of mint leaves.

Caine then snapped his fingers and all of a sudden was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. He then started fist pumping.


	3. Chapter 3

"ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A LITTLE BOY AND HE CRIED!" Caine screamed from the top of a hill.

"Caine, get down! We have to do important thingies!"

"BLUH!" said Caine.

To be continued…


	4. NOBODY'S BUSINESS

After that little fiasco, Caine and Drake proceeded to galumph through the streets of Perdido Beach and whisk through the fields. As they walked joyously, they noticed the sun shining down on a lovely garden, where Dekka was planting rhubarb.

"Oh, hello darlings! Would you be so kind as to pass me the pips designated for the growth of roses?"

Drake then arched his back and looked to the sky, projectile vomiting seeds into the atmosphere.

"Sweet joy Roger!" said Caine.

Then a massive fight broke out between Dekka and Drake, with the boy with the teeth expelling nature products from his mouth and the gardener cancelling out gravity like it was nobody's business.

The fight ended when Drake threw up a note.

_To Drake, my apple flavoured dumpling._

_Perhaps I wasn't clear enough with my previous clue. Not only are we indoors, but we are also having lunch. It's goat cheese._

_Sincerely, your Fanta guzzling party pooper._

"Drake, how is it that you're throwing up so many things? I've never seen someone projectile vomit thousands of rose seeds and a note before. Perhaps your gag reflex is out of whack, as the kiddies would say these days. Have you ever considered going to see a doctor about that? Also, why did you eat rose seeds, and where in your body were they being stored? Is it that you are like a chipmunk, and store them in your cheeks? Or perhaps you are like a cow and have four stomachs, with one designated for seeds? Either way, I-"

Rollboy appeared in Caine's mouth.

"Blaugh." Caine screeched to the heavens as Rollboy moved out of his mouth chasm and into the outside world.

"I have crawled out of Caine's mouth to tell you both to move on South!"

"Which way is South?" asked Caine, unfazed by the fact that a pixie on a cloud just appeared in his head.

"I've got an app for that." Said Drake, digging his GooseBerry out of his pocket. He pressed some buttons and it started to float.

"We follow the phone 'til duck!"

"Duck?"

"I mean dusk!"

"Okay!"

They pranced.


End file.
